A Double Dose of Logan
by kelren5
Summary: Chaos erupts when Logan's twin brother comes to PCA and starts ruining everyone's lives! Can anyone stop him?
1. Remembering the Menace

**A/N: This is my second Fanfic ever, and I'm really gonna need some ideas for it! Enjoy and review please! **

The first day back at PCA was always great. The atmosphere was filled with the familiar sounds of friends and couples reuniting, kids riding by on their bike or jet-x, luggage being carried (or in the case of the clumsy kids, being dropped everywhere), and just the bustle of students blabbing about their summer adventures to others. Logan Reese was particularly chipper on this day, eager to reunite with his leading lady, Quinn Pensky. As he climbed out of his sleek, black limo, the cool breeze ruffling his perfect curly hair, he scoped the crowd of students that had already arrived, searching for her.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice from behind him. He smiled. This wasn't just _a girl, _this was _his girl. _

"Yes," he said as he whirled around to face her, "I'm looking for my girlfriend. You know, you kind of look like her, but I don't trust looks. I'm gonna need some proof." He pulled her into a passionate kiss which turned into about a five-minute make out session until they both really needed air. "Oh yeah, you're definitely her," he joked.

Logan ordered half of his movers to take Quinn's luggage to her dorm for her, so the two of them could be together and catch up on what happened during their summers. They walked hand in hand, no destination in mind, just talking. They sat down on a nearby bench as Quinn was finishing a story about one of her Quinnventions that had gone horribly wrong.

"…and so then the whole thing seriously blew up! The fire department had to come over to our house and…" she stopped talking. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were widening.

"And what?" Logan asked, genuinely interested in Quinn's story, "Quinn?"

"Um…Logan?" she said, her eyes wider than Logan had ever seen them before.

"Yeah?" he replied, totally confused as to what was going on. She said nothing in response, just pointed behind him. Logan turned around, trying to figure out what Quinn was so wigged out about. When he saw what, well actually who, it was, Logan's eyes grew wider than Quinn's.

"Hello, little brother."

Logan and Quinn were both astonished to see the stranger that was now standing in front of them, smirking at Logan. There definitely wasn't anything wrong with him, that wasn't why they were staring. They were staring because, well, he looked exactly like Logan.

"M-,Matt? What are you doing h-here?" Logan stuttered, still in total shock.

"Aw, come on Logan. I know you're not the smartest person in our family, but are you seriously stupid enough to not know why I'm here?" he taunted.

Logan just responded with a glare. He tried to cover up his humiliation by introducing Quinn to the person who she still viewed as a stranger.

"Um…Quinn? You remember me telling you about my brother Matt?" he asked her wearily.

"Yeah, I remember. But I don't remember you telling me that he was your twin and that you look EXACTLY THE SAME!" she said almost reproachfully, then smiled politely as she turned to Matt and greeted, "Hi, I'm Quinn Pensky, Logan's girlfriend."

"I'm Matthew Underwood **(A/N: Wow what a coincidence!!)**, nice to meet you Quinn," he responded, kissing her hand. His charm was definitely that of the Reese nature, which further proved that he was related to Logan. "I can't believe Little Logan here managed to get such a beautiful girlfriend," Matt added. Quinn blushed and thanked him, while Logan just rolled his eyes, still recovering from the last insult aimed at him by his brother. Quinn tried to occupy the weird silence and break the tension between the two brothers.

"So, Matt? Do you like PCA so far?" she asked.

"Well, since I just got here I haven't gotten to see much, but I'm sure I'm going to love it once I get settled," he answered politely.

Although they looked similar, it couldn't be more obvious that they were completely different. While Logan had always been the self-centered egomaniac, Matt seemed completely down to earth. Logan was always mean and insulting to others, but Matt was polite and friendly.

Their differences weren't just in personality, either. While they appeared to be exactly the same, if you really studied them, you could tell they really weren't. It seemed like whatever positive attribute Logan had, Matt was better. Matt was taller and more muscular than Logan, although he didn't show off his chiseled arms by wearing muscle shirts like Logan did. Even Logan's perfect, curly hair didn't seem quite as perfect as Matt's.

Quinn wondered if Logan noticed all of these small differences between them, too. She figured that was probably why Logan rarely talked about his brother, maybe he felt inferior to him.

"Well, I better get going," Matt interrupted Quinn's thoughts, "I've got to head over to the housing office to see where my room is. Once again, it was nice to meet you, Quinn, and I'm sure I'll see you BOTH later." He didn't even look at Logan as he turned around and walked away from them. Quinn noticed that the way Matt acted towards her and other people around them was very different from the way he acted towards Logan, but she figured it was just a sibling thing and ignored it.

"I hate him," Logan calmly stated.

"I think he's sweet!" Quinn argued.

"Did you not hear the way he was talking to me? You don't know him like I do, Quinn. I've seen it happen before, he acts all nice until you get close to him, then when you see the real him, it's too late because he's already ruined your life," Logan said, gazing off into space, clearly reliving a bad memory in his mind.

"Aw, did he ruin your life, baby?" she asked sympathetically.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"Come on sweetie, you know you can tell me anything," she prodded. Quinn always knew what to say to get him to open up to her. So, Logan decided to explain one of the more complicated aspects of his life, starting with why he had become such an egomaniac.

_(Flashback)_

_Three year old Logan Reese sat on a bench in the courtroom between Anna, the nanny, and his brother, Matt, listening to his parents' divorce case. They had been fighting a lot lately, the arguments usually ending with his mother in tears, always blaming poor little Logan for their troubles. His parents never abused him or anything, but it was clear Matt was their favorite and they didn't care much for Logan._

_After it was settled that Malcolm got the mansion, the cars, and most of the other expensive stuff because he had paid for all of it with HIS money, the issue of custody of the twins came up._

_"So Mrs. Reese, you feel that you should have custody of Matthew and Logan?" the judge asked their mother. _

_"No," she answered. The judge scrunched his eyebrows. She continued, "I feel that I should have custody of MATT, Malcolm can have Logan." The judge look astonished at what he had just heard. How could a mother want one son but not the other? Logan was confused, too; why did his mommy want his brother but not him? They looked and acted the same, and Logan always tried his hardest to be good, but apparently that wasn't enough for her. _

_Mrs. Reese's lawyer somehow convinced the judge that it would be for the best to give her full custody of Matt and their father full custody of Logan. When the judge dismissed everyone, the now ex-Mrs. Reese walked over to the boys, picked up Matt, and cheerfully carried him out of the courtroom with her, not even bothering to say goodbye to or even look at Logan._

_"Well I guess I'm stuck with you, Logan." His father had walked over, "Anna, take him home please, I'll be there later."_

_She nodded, then after making sure that her employer was out of hearing distance, she turned to Logan and said, "You hear that you little brat? Neither of your parents want you! Nobody loves you!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the courtroom._

_"I love me," he whispered to himself._

_(End Flashback)_

So that was why he was so in love with himself now, because besides Quinn, no one else had ever truly cared about him. He became his own #1 fan so he wouldn't feel neglected and unwanted.

When Logan had finished telling Quinn the story, they were both in tears, although Logan was trying his hardest to hold his back.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but it sounds like your mother is the life-ruiner, not Matt," Quinn said.

"Oh," he replied with a fake smile, "I'm not done yet." He proceeded to tell Quinn how his brother had "ruined his life".

_(Flashback)_

_Logan had been going to the same school since he was in kindergarten. Contrary to his and other people's former beliefs, he had actually made many friends. His tight little group of friends always helped each other out and stuck up for each other to the school bullies. _

_Yes, life was going great for Logan, until about his second week into the fifth grade. The teacher had announced that a new student named Matthew Underwood would be coming that day. Logan, along with the rest of his friends, was excited because a new kid meant a new target for the bullies to try to pick on and tease. His excitement turned to shock though when the new student walked in and it was none other than his twin brother, Matt. _

_It turned out that soon after their parents' divorce, their mother had gotten remarried and had Matt take his stepfather's last name because he had been like a real father to Matt._

_To the surprise of everyone who knew the Reese family history, the boys quickly became best friends. They remained close for awhile until one day, probably told to do so by their mother, Matt stopped talking to Logan. Soon after, Matt would pretend to be Logan and irritate the bullies, then run away and become Matt again, leaving the real Logan to deal with the consequences. _

_His so-called friends eventually abandoned him for his seemingly cooler brother, so Logan was left defenseless. He started getting beat up by older boys and returned home almost every night with a new bruise or black eye. He would cry and beg his father to let him go to a different school, but Malcolm just told him to quit being a wimp and toughen up._

_The bullying continued for months, until one day they had beaten him up so badly that he had to be put in the hospital. At this point, Malcolm, who was actually starting to care about and be concerned for his "only" child, decided it would be best to give in to Logan's wishes and send him to a different school. There were only two weeks left in this year though, so Malcolm just pulled him out of that school for good and told him that he would be attending a boarding school called PCA after the summer was over. _

_(End Flashback)_

"…and so that was the only reason I even came to PCA in the sixth grade, to get away from _him_," Logan finished his story.

"Aw, baby that's horrible!" Quinn said, "But he seems so nice now! Maybe he's changed!"

"Maybe, but I still don't trust him,"

"I don't blame you baby, would this make you feel better?" she leaned over and kissed him. They made out for a few minutes until Logan's phone started to ring.

(A/N: Italics is Logan, bold is other person)

_Hello?_

**Mr. Reese? **

_Yeah? _

**Sir, we have a small problem.**

_What is it?_

**We don't know where to put all of your stuff. The housing people won't tell us what room number you are.**

_What are you talking about? I told you to just tell them I'm rooming with Chase Matthews and Michael Barret! How hard is it to tell them that? _

**We did, sir, but they said you weren't rooming with those two this year, that you were in a new room but they aren't allowed to tell us the new room number until they tell you first. **

_Ugh, do I have to take care of everything? I'll be right there._

"I gotta go take care of a small problem, but I'll call you later," he said to Quinn, giving her a small kiss goodbye.

**A/N: Ok, so there was chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are very welcome because I'm having some writer's block on this one but I'm sure the right thing will come to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Matthew Underwood. **

**P.S. Although I've never had the pleasure of meeting the real Matthew Underwood, I'm 100 positive that he is not the total jerk that he is in my story, so please don't think poorly of the real Matthew because I'm sure he is awesome! **


	2. Roomies

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I don't really have much else to say so here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, if I did, the name would be changed to Logan 101 and Matthew Underwood would be in every scene, probably shirtless. :) haha**

It was like being on the red carpet as Matt walked across the PCA campus to the housing office. Tons of guys kept coming up to him and high-fiving him, saying they would see him later at practice. _Practice for what? _Just about every girl he passed either waved or winked at him. He was hot, what can you do?

Matt had almost reached his destination when he heard some girl behind him running and yelling. He turned around to see what was going on but when she started saying, "Logan! Logan!", he just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. How could people possibly mix him up with LOGAN? He was way better looking and way cooler than Logan. Actually, in his opinion, he was better looking than all of the guys here.

In all of his self-appreciation, Matt forgot about the girl that had been chasing him. She had finally caught up to him. It was Stacey Dillsen, who still hadn't gotten over the fact that Logan was dating Quinn and would NEVER date her.

"Logan, hi! How was your summer? Mine was great; I made a replica of the Eiffel Tower out of only cotton swabs and white glue. Oooh, and I made this for you!" She pulled some weird thing that looked like a heart out of her bag and handed it to him. "It's a heart made out of cotton swabs and white glue! It's my heart and I'm giving it to you!" she squealed.

"Thanks, but…" he tried to tell her she had the wrong brother, but she just kept on talking.

"You look so great this year! Even better than last year, if that's even possible!" This girl just kept going on and on, but Matt figured he would tolerate her presence and pointless babbling since it was about his amazing looks. "You got taller, too!" she continued, "Ooh, and more muscular! Have you been lifting weights? Just look at those spicy arms!" She grabbed one of his arms, and he jumped back. He didn't mind being told how awesome he was, but he didn't want the hotter girls to see him cavorting with this freak any longer.

"Look! I gotta go to the housing office. We'll talk later, um…what's your name?" He honestly didn't know because she hadn't told him.

"STACEY!" she yelled, probably hurt that he couldn't remember "his" own old prom date's name.

"Right, Stacey, see you later," Matt said, trying his hardest to not make fun of this weirdo.

Finally, he reached the housing office. He walked into the office of an angry looking lady named Ms. Bervich. She looked up momentarily to see who had come into her office, then immediately went back to whatever she was writing.

"Can I help you Mr. Reese?" she asked in a very snooty, stuck up voice.

"Actually ma'am, I'm not 'Mr. Reese'," he answered, putting air quotes around "Mr. Reese".

"Logan," she looked up, "I don't have time for your foolishness. Are you here to complain because you got put in a different room this year because if that's the case I…" Matt cut her off.

"Ma'am, I'm not Logan Reese, I'm Matthew Underwood," he said, pulling out his paperwork to prove who he was and that he was now a student here. "Logan Reese is my brother."

She looked astonished. Matt wasn't sure if she was more dumbfounded that there were two of them or that she made a mistake for once in her life. "I am so sorry, Matthew!" Her tone immediately changed. "Here is your room key and other important papers you will probably want to take a look at. You'll be in Maxwell Hall, room 408, with Chase Matthews and Michael Barret."

"Excellent. Thank you very much!" He turned around and left a very perplexed Ms. Bervich and her office.

So, he set off in search of his dorm room, mumbling the hall names to himself as he passed them: _Normand…Fulton…Bolton…Butler…Marcus…Maxwell, MAXWELL! _He went through the door of Maxwell Hall and looked around the lounge which, for a guys lounge at a boarding school, seemed pretty nice.

He headed up the stairs, dragging his luggage behind him, and finally reached room 408. He walked in to not only find the two people that he was guessing were his roommates, but also two girls: one blonde and one brunette.

As soon as Matt walked in the door, an extremely bushy haired kid came up and did that whole guy hug thing.

"Hey Logan! What's up, man?" the bushy haired kid asked. He was greeted by a chorus of "Hey Logan"'s from the rest of the people in the room. He really just wanted to sock the next person who called him Logan, but he decided to be on his best behavior for the two lovely ladies in the room.

"Um, not much is going on, and just so you know, my name is Matt, not Logan," he informed them.

"Yeah right Logan," said the other guy, "So did your rich daddy send us any cool stuff for our dorm this year?" He smiled, hoping that Matt would say yes.

"Umm…no? And I told you, my name is MATT,"

"Ok then," the boy said and turned back to his computer. The whole room fell silent.

"So, Ms. Bervich said your names are Chase and Michael, which one's which?" Matt asked.

"Logan, cut it out! Stop acting like a bigger idiot than you already are!" the blonde girl said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not!" he protested, "And my name is not Logan!" He was getting very irritated. Quinn walked in the room.

"Hey guys! Hey Matt!" she casually greeted.

"Hey Quinn," he replied.

"Quinn, you're actually going along with this stupid little game of his? "the brunette girl asked.

"Um, what game? Oh, have any of you seen Logan lately? He said he had to go take care of something, then he just ran off and I have no idea where he went!"

"Quinn! He's standing RIGHT THERE!" She looked towards the door, thinking maybe Logan had just walked in the room, but only found Matt and turned back to them.

"No he's not. I'm gonna go look for him and make sure he's okay," she walked out of the room.

"I told you I wasn't Logan," Matt smirked.

"Oh big deal, you told Quinn to play along and she did," said the now very annoying bushy haired kid.

"Look Michael, or Chase, or whoever you are! I'm telling you, my name is Matthew Underwood!"

"Prove it!" he shot back.

"Umm…" Matt tried to think, "Well, you're good friends with Logan apparently, right? Do you have his cell number?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, so call him, and when he answers he will tell you that I am NOT him,"

"Fine, I will call him, I mean YOU," Chase put it on speakerphone so everyone could hear. As the phone was making the dialing noise, they all watched Matt and saw that he hadn't moved. Then, the ringing stopped, and someone answered:

(A/N: Italics is Logan, Bold is Chase, Normal is what is going on in background)

_Hey Chase, what's up?_

Chase looked up and realized that "Logan" (who was really Matt) was not the one who said that. He turned off the speakerphone now that everyone had their proof and talked to Logan by himself.

**Um…Logan? Where are you?**

_I'm on my way to my room. Get this: that dumb Ms. Bervich thought it would be a good idea to put me in a new room and put one of the new doofy kids with you guys! How ridiculous is that? _

**So, you're not rooming with us this year?**

_Nope. It'll be fine, though; I'll be around so much you'll feel like I still live there._

**Oh, I think we'll feel like that anyway. **He looked at Matt as he said that, realizing they would feel like they were with Logan.

_Ok…anyways I, oh man, I gotta go!_

"He hung up," Chase stated the obvious as he closed his cell phone; "Logan's not rooming with us this year, Michael."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along! I'm your roommate! Do you believe me now?" Matt interjected.

"Yeah, we're sorry we didn't believe you Log-, um, Matt. You just look so much like Logan, its unreal," Chase told him.

"Well, that makes sense, seeing as how he is my brother, twin brother to be exact."

"WHAT?!" everyone said. Logan had never mentioned any of his family members besides his father before, let alone a twin.

_Meanwhile…over in Logan's neck of the woods _(That's a stupid phrase, I just felt like saying it!)

_(Small Flashback)_

_Logan could not believe he had just wasted twenty precious minutes of his life trying to convince that Ms. Bervich that he should still get to keep his same old roommates only to get nowhere. He had done all he could think of: he offered her money, a gift card to Vaccaro, a male model to escort her to Vaccaro, more money, nothing worked. He finally just gave up, knowing he couldn't change her mind, and accepted the paper she handed him with his new room assignment:_

_**Bolton**_ _**Hall, Room 318**_

_As he headed over to Bolton Hall_(I don't know if that's a real hall on the show or not!) _to check out his new room and see who his new roommates were, Logan called one of the mover guys to tell him where to drop off his stuff. Logan was in the middle of yelling at the mover guy when all of a sudden he said, "Ugh, you're lucky someone is on the other line, I gotta go!" He checked the screen on his phone to see who is was:_

_**Incoming call: Chase**_

_"Hey Chase!" he greeted, still trying to control his anger at this whole situation. It took Chase awhile to answer but finally he asked Logan where he was. Logan told him and then proceeded to tell him the whole story of everything that had just happened. By the time he finished his story, he had reached Bolton Hall. Chase had said something really weird and Logan didn't know what he was talking about, so he tried to change the subject by saying, "Anyways," but once he opened the door to room 318, he told Chase that he had to go. _

_(Flashback over)_

Logan almost dropped his phone on the floor in shock as he saw the two people who were no doubt his roommates, not to mention two people he couldn't stand: Firewire and MARK DEL FIGGALO.

"Please tell me you guys are just in here to say hi to me and my new roommates," Logan pleaded.

"NO WAY! OMG (He literally says O.M.G. I'm not just abbreviating)! I GET TO ROOM WITH LOGAN REESE! DUDE, CAN YOU HELP ME GET GIRLS?" Firewire begged.

"UUUUUGH!!" Logan shouted as Del Figgalo just sat there with his usual blank, emotionless stare. Logan was so mad, he just wanted to punch that stupid look right off of his stupid face. He had to get out of here, now.

He ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He stomped across campus until he ran into Quinn, and then calmed down a bit.

"Hey Baby! Where did you go? I've been looking for you for like forty-five minutes!" she told him. Then he recollected the whole story to her, not skipping any details. When he was finally finished, all she had to say was, "MARK AND FIREWIRE?" and he simply nodded.

"I don't think I can sleep in there," Logan told her.

She laughed, "Where are you going to go?"

"As far away from those freaks as I can get,"

_(Back to Maxwell Hall, Room 408)_

_"WHAT?!" everyone said. Logan had never mentioned any of his family members besides his father before, let alone a twin._

"Apparently he doesn't talk about me very much," Matt snorted.

"We didn't even know he had any other family members besides your dad, oh I'm Zoey, by the way, I guess you didn't know that," Zoey told him.

"Yeah and I'm Lola," she added, still amazed at what was going on. "Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out already, that one is Michael and Chase is the bushy haired freak," she pointed to each of them as she said their names.

The awkwardness of the situation became apparent as everyone stared at Matt, probably waiting for him to tell them his whole life story or something. The weird silence was broken though, as Quinn and an angry looking Logan walked (or in Logan's case, stomped) into the room.

"Whoa! Ok, now I know for sure that you were telling the truth!" said Lola. Logan became angrier as he looked around the room and realized what had happened.

"MATT? _You're_ rooming with Chase and Michael? Of course, I should've known this was gonna happen," he stormed out of the room.

"What's he all upset about?" Zoey asked.

"It's a long story," Quinn said, glaring at Matt. She didn't think that Matt had somehow planned for this to happen, but it seemed weird to her: his behavior towards Logan before, all the things that Logan had told her about him, and now this. She didn't trust him anymore than Logan did now. She quickly took off into the hallway after her boyfriend, calling his name in hopes he would stop and wait for her.

"Logan, Logan! LOGAN!" he finally stopped.

"Quinn, it's happening all over again! This is worse than when James came to PCA!" he whisper yelled.

"How is it worse? Wait, was so bad about when James came here anyways?" she asked, very confused.

"Because, at least James is a different person. Now, it's like I'm in a contest against myself."

"What contest? What are you competing for?" she had no idea what he was talking about; he was probably the only one who understood what he was saying.

"Girls, reputation, popularity, everything!"

"You already have a girl though," she said, pointing to herself.

"For now." He calmly stated.

"You mean forever! What, do you think I'm going to leave you for your brother? That's not gonna happen, you can't get rid of me that easily," she assured him. He smiled, apparently satisfied with what she had told him. They went over to room 101 in Fulton Hall (Quinn, Zoey, and Lola's room) to watch a movie.

Zoey and Lola didn't come into the dorm until about two hours later when the movie was over.

"Where have you guys been this whole time?" Quinn asked.

"We were at the guys' dorm talking to Matt," Lola answered.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" said Logan.

"Tell him anything about what?"

"Anything about…anything!"

"Huh? We all talked about tons of stuff, because unlike _some_ people, Matt actually listens and cares about his friends' lives!" Zoey pointed out.

"I care about your lives! I care about mine more, but…" he started, and then realized he was just proving her point, "So what exactly did you talk about?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does!" Logan said probably a little bit too loudly.

"We talked about everything that happened at prom last year, um, I don't know, some stuff that happened over the years we've been here," Zoey told him.

"So does he know that you and Chase are dating?" he asked Zoey, then turned to Lola, "And you and Vince?"

"Um, yeah, so what?" Lola said.

"Bad idea. You're just going to have to wait now, there's nothing else you can do," Logan warned them.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Zoey demanded. Logan was getting ready to answer her when Coco walked into the room.

"REESE! We've been over this a thousand times last year; do I really have to remind you again? No guys in the girls' dorm after 8 o'clock, and it is now 9:45! GET OUT! I don't care if you want to be with your girlfriend, go be with her in the lounge where guys are allowed to stay 24 hours a day, just get out of here!" she squawked.

"Fine, I'll go!"

Zoey and Lola decided to go to sleep, but Quinn and Logan headed down to the lounge. They were snuggled up on a couch making out for awhile when Logan said, "Aw man!"

"What's wrong Baby?" Quinn asked, afraid he had a problem with her breath or something.

"I just remembered what I get to return to in my dorm, ugh, Firewire and Del Figgalo," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, besides, if you stay here for awhile maybe by the time you go back they will both be asleep and you won't have to talk to them," she tried to cheer him up.

"No way, I'm not going back there,"

"Then where are you going to sleep?" she scrunched her eyebrows, attempting to figure out what he was thinking, "You're NOT sleeping in this lounge, Logan."

"Ugh, fine. I got another idea!" he smirked.

"Uh oh,"

(The next morning)

Lola was always the first one up in the morning, she liked to have plenty of extra time to put on her makeup and make sure she looked perfect. Today being the first day of classes and all, she had gotten up extra early to make sure she looked extra perfect. She yawned as she sat up in her top bunk, looking around and being so excited that she was back at PCA with all her friends. She gave a very shrill scream though as she saw someone who she knew was not Zoey or Quinn lying under one of their blankets on the couch in their room.

"Intruder! Intruder! Hey mister, don't you try to attack me, I know karate!" Zoey and Quinn woke up and Zoey immediately started screaming, too. She couldn't think of what exactly she should do, so Zoey ran over and grabbed the hair dryer and started hitting the intruder on the head with it.

"Take…that…" she grunted at him in between hits, "you…psycho!"

"GUYS STOP IT!" Quinn screamed.

"No keep hitting him!" Lola yelled, "Quinn, if she stops then this guy is gonna kill us!" The person on the couch was now on the floor tangled up in the blanket, trying to escape from Zoey's wrath.

"He's not going to kill us! It's just Logan!" Quinn shouted at them while trying to pry the hair dryer out of Zoey's hands.

"LOGAN?!" they yelled.

"YES! NOW WILL YOU STOP BEATING ME WITH THAT?!" Logan had finally managed to get out from the blanket so they could see it was really him.

"What are you doing in here?" Zoey was still upset.

"I told him he could sleep on our couch last night," Quinn informed them.

"Why? What's wrong with your dorm?" they turned to Logan.

"Do you know who my roommates are?"

"No, who? Wait, how did you even get in here? Coco told you to leave last night at like 9:45,"

"Oh," he smirked, proud of his cleverness, "I made sure she saw me leave the lounge last night, then Quinn let me in through the window." The girls rolled their eyes at her, amazed and angered by the things she would do for her boyfriend.

"Well, I gotta get ready for class so GET OUT!" Lola yelled.

"Alright, alright!" he said, giving Quinn a kiss before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you snuck your boyfriend into our dorm room. I remember the good old days when the worst thing you would do was release a possibly dangerous germ and the biohazard unit would have to come and make sure we weren't going to die." Lola joked. Now that they were all awake, they started their morning routines, getting ready for class.

(Rewind a little, here is what Matt was doing while all this was happening)

Matt had woken up early this morning. After hearing Logan's "friends" tell him how great their lives were and all about their stupid relationships, he had decided on his plan. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he just couldn't stand to see other people happier than him. Chase and Zoey especially bugged him; they were so in love, it was disgusting. He decided he would start with them, and that's why he was where he's at right now: Butler Hall, room 112. Matt knocked on the door, hoping the person he was in pursuit of would be here. After a few seconds, a long haired brunette girl answered the door, and Matt smirked at her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rebecca? I need her help with something."

**A/N: Oooh what is Matt up to? Hmm... everyone thinks they know what is going to happen, so I'm making this story have some twists so it's a little more unpredictable! LOL Please review, you can tell me what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen, I don't care, just please review! Thank you! :) **


	3. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: Hello everyone! As it says in my profile, I kind of quit on this story for a while, but I recently regained my inspiration for this story, so I'm going to continue it! Thank you to the people who are reading this and thank you to those who have reviewed, but I need to give a gigantic thank you to snowgal95 for giving me the idea that I desperately needed to continue this story! Okay so please read and review and let me know what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Matthew Underwood, but I wish I did. **

Upon his arrival at PCA, confidence had never been an issue for Logan Reese. There was no denying that he was extremely attractive, and his money could get him anything else that his looks couldn't. Now, as he headed over to his dreaded dorm, even Logan knew that all of his confidence, money, and good looks combined could not get him out of this situation. He was stuck with these loser roommates for the whole year and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He walked in to find Mark eating a cupcake (big surprise there) and Firewire playing with some of his Galaxy Wars action figures, which he immediately put down upon Logan's arrival.

"Hey Logan! Where were you last night? You missed a great game of extreme checkers!" Firewire squabbled.

"Oh darn, next time I'll make sure to get here early," he sarcastically replied.

"Awesome!" Firewire apparently didn't understand the concept of sarcasm, "So, were you out with a girl all night? I bet that was it, wasn't it? You're so cool! I'd love to be able to stay out all night with a girl! Can you help me…?"

"Shut. Up." Logan calmly said, "Dude, you can't get girls if you keep acting like one!"

"Really? Wow, thanks for the great advice man!" Firewire exclaimed.

"So," Del Figgalo was finally finished eating his cupcake, "were you with Quinn all night?" Logan didn't think it was really any of his business, but he decided to rub it in Mark's face a little that Logan had Quinn and he didn't.

"Why, yes Del Figgalo, I was with Quinn all night," then he started to exaggerate a bit, "We were making out ALL NIGHT LONG. That's all she ever wants to do, probably cause I'm such an amazing kisser and I have movie-star good looks."

"Cool." Mark just stared. He didn't look affected at all. How could such a big person have such a small, if any, amount of feeling? Logan just scrunched his eyebrows at Mark, weirded out by his lack of concern for anything.

"Well, anyways, I'm gonna get ready for class," Logan left to take a shower and then headed off to class.

(**A/N: Okay, we're gonna fast forward a little**)

It had been weeks since the first day back to school and, much to Logan's dismay, Matt had fit right in and started hanging out with his group of friends. They were all gathered around their lunch table, discussing their weekend plans before their afternoon classes started. It had become a pretty heated argument between Lola and Logan, both of whom liked to make the decisions for the whole group.

"I'm telling you, the best place to go is clearly the movies!" Logan claimed.

"That's boring! All you do is go, sit down, and be quiet for two hours!" Lola retorted.

"Exactly! That's two hours of making out time!" he reasoned, Quinn blushing next to him.

"First of all, ew! Second, nobody cares what you want to do Logan!"

"She makes a good point, you know," Chase joked.

"Fine," Logan said, throwing his hands up, "What do you think we should do then, oh wise one?"

"We should go shopping off campus!" Lola suggested.

"Lame!" Logan said in a singsong voice.

"Logan, I didn't know you wrote a song about yourself!" Lola fired back, and then whispered, "Idiot!"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"Nice comeback, lame-o." Logan smirked.

"You know what you are, Logan?"

"What's that?"

"You're…you're…bad looking!" she snorted.

"You take that back!" he said, directing an evil glare her way.

"Make me!"

"Well, just so you know, you're a terrible actress! Movie producers like my dad would never, ever hire you!" he yelled, knowing this would make her angry.

For a moment she didn't answer, just sat there with her mouth wide open and her eyes squinted as if she was trying to use her mind to strangle him. Instead of shouting a bigger insult back like everyone expected her to do, Lola calmly responded, still with an upset tone to her voice. "Why do you still sit with us, anyway? We have Matt now, and everyone knows he is nicer, cooler, and WAY better than you in every way possible. We don't need you anymore Logan, so why do you bother? No one wants you!"

Although Lola hadn't really meant all of what she said, this really hit a nerve with Logan, especially after everything he had been through. This is exactly what he had feared from the first day of school and he knew it was happening all over again. He figured it would be pointless to argue, knowing he couldn't compare to Matt. Logan looked at the faces of his "friends" all around the table, who didn't say anything in his defense, but were merely waiting to see how Logan was going to respond to Lola's insult. He couldn't stand this feeling, like he was alone and unwanted, but he wasn't going to try and fight it again, look where it landed him last time.

It looked like he was about to cry as Logan silently got out of his chair, picked up his lunch tray and other stuff, and walked over to a table far away but still within sight of theirs. Quinn quickly copied his actions and joined him at the other table, knowing exactly what was wrong with him. Matt, who had been sitting with them the entire time and witnessed the whole argument, merely stayed where he was, silently cheering himself for his victory.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Lola?" Chase said, feeling bad about what had just happened.

"No, he said I was a bad actress!"

"Yeah, but he was just provoking you for the sake of arguing, and for some reason what you said really upset him," Zoey defended.

"Well he deserves it after what he said to me," she reasoned, "he had it coming."

"Okay, but I still think maybe you should go apologize," Zoey suggested.

"Nah, he's just being a baby, he'll be fine," Matt came to Lola's defense.

"Yeah besides, he'll get over it, he's got Quinn with him," Lola added.

"For now," Matt muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." With that, the group finished their lunches in silence for the most part, minus the random thoughts that came out of Michael's mouth, and then everyone headed to their afternoon classes.

As he sat next to Michael in his 8th period physiology class, Matt mentally went over every detail of his plan. In order for it to work, he and Rebecca would have to execute it perfectly. They had spent weeks now going over every possible situation and what they would do if said situation happened. This resulted in the mutual decision of adding a third partner in on their plan: a Mr. _James Garrett. _The plotting and strategizing stages had been a long process, but they were finally ready to exit that phase of the plan and enter the next. As the dismissal bell rang, Matt gathered his stuff, looked over to where Rebecca was and scratched his ear once they made eye contact, signaling for her to put the plan into action.

"It's go time," he muttered to himself. In order for everything to work out the way Matt wanted it to, Rebecca and James were going to have to do most of the dirty work, but luckily they didn't seem to mind.

After getting the signal from Matt, Rebecca immediately looked over to James and repeated the action. As she walked out of class, she spotted the person she was in pursuit of sitting over by the fountain alone.

"Hey Chase," she greeted as sweetly as possible as she sat down next to him.

"Um, hi…Rebecca," Chase replied, trying to be polite, but he had no desire whatsoever to talk to her.

"So how's life? How's Zoey?" she questioned, doing a convincing job of sounding like these were things she was truly interested in knowing.

"Um, fine and fine. Why?"

"Just curious, so you and Zoey are ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well I just don't want you to get hurt. You know I'll always be here for you if she doesn't, you know," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "_give in to your needs."_

"Um, no offense or anything, but Zoey and I have a great relationship and neither of us would do anything to jeopardize it."

"Oh really? Then what is she doing right now?" Rebecca pointed over to Zoey, who was mid-hug with James. "I thought they broke up."

"They did," said Chase in an angry tone. Rebecca could see the jealousy forming on his face as James pulled Zoey by the hand over to a table and they sat down and began talking.

* * *

(Small Rewind)

Zoey had been on her way to her dorm room when she saw Chase at the fountain. She had planned on going to sit and chat with him, but she was stopped by no one other than her ex-boyfriend James.

"Hey Zo!" he called and hugged her.

"Hey James…" she awkwardly replied, wondering when their 'friendship' had reached the point of hugging again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked with a sweet charm that she could never manage to resist.

"Uh, yeah sure," she hesitated. He took her hand and led her over to a nearby table and they sat down together.

"So listen: I've got something I need to tell you, but I don't think you're gonna like it…"

"Um, okay," she forced a smile, "what is it?"

"I know you love Chase and all but I thought you had a right to know that he's…well…"

"That he's what?" she asked, sounding a bit more concerned.

"That he's cheating on you."

She laughed, thinking James was playing some really bad joke on her. "What are you talking about? Nice try, but Chase would never do that."

"Look Zo, I know we're not together anymore, and we're not exactly the best of friends at the moment, but why would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"Maybe because you don't like the thought of me dating Chase and you want me back for yourself," she reasoned.

"I would never make up something like this, Zoey. You gotta trust me."

Now she had anger flaring up inside of her. "Okay James, who is it then? Who's he cheating on me with?"

"Some girl with long brown hair, her name starts with an 'R' I think…_Riley_, _Riana_, _Raquel_…" he said, pretending he didn't know her or her history with Chase.

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah!" he snapped his fingers, "That's her name!"

For a moment she seemed frozen, then she managed to speak. "I…I don't believe you. Prove it!"

"Well, look over there," he pointed to the fountain, where Chase and Rebecca were _kissing! _The hurt in Zoey's eyes was clearly visible, and then tears began to form as she stood up and started to walk hurriedly away from the table, away from the fountain, away from everything and everyone.

* * *

(Another small rewind, kind of)

"Man, that's gotta hurt to see your girlfriend hugging and probably doing _other stuff _with her ex, huh?" said Rebecca. Chase didn't answer, but merely shook his head angrily and stared at the ground.

"Chase, I meant what I said, you always have me." She said that with all of the kindness and sincerity she could muster and managed to get him to look up at her. She saw this look as her window of opportunity and crashed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tried to shove her off, but she wouldn't let go of him. Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca saw Zoey getting up and knew her work here was almost finished. Although she truly didn't want to, she stopped kissing Chase because he was struggling so much to escape her lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. For a moment Rebecca thought Chase was going to hit her, and she jumped back a little. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Chase tried his hardest to calm down. "Look Rebecca, whether you like it or not, I'm with Zoey now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But…but you just saw her hugging James!" she snapped.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she has a good explanation, so I'm going to go talk to her about it." He stood up and started to walk but froze at the sight that currently plagued his eyes. Zoey and James weren't sitting and talking at the table anymore, but were standing near it, engaged in a full on lip-lock. Rebecca could sense the rage fuming off of Chase as he whirled around and stomped off in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but give an evil smirk of satisfaction; her part of the plan could not have gone any more perfectly.

* * *

(Last small rewind)

Zoey had started walking away from the table, but James jumped up and ran over to her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Zo…"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled with a tear stained face. She jerked her arm out of his grip and started to walk away again.

"Wait!" he urged.

"What?" she asked, but he didn't answer her. Instead, he yanked her into his arms and kissed her furiously. She gave in to him for a moment, but then realized what she was doing and immediately pushed him off of her.

"James! Just because I'm breaking up with Chase doesn't mean I'm getting back together with you!" she yelled.

"So, you ARE breaking up with Chase?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to keep dating a cheater, I'm sorry James, I gotta go." For the third time, she attempted to walk away, and this time she wasn't stopped. As Zoey trudged off, Rebecca came running over to James.

"So?"

James grinned. "She's dumping him."

"Yes!" she whisper shouted as she whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Matt's number. When he answered, she only said two words to him: _"Mission accomplished."_

**A/N: Whoa dang! What will happen?! Please please please review, I'd really appreciate it, and another big thank you to snowgal95 for helping me out!**


	4. As the Drama Unfolds

**A/N: Hey everyone! After many days of hard work on this chapter, I have finally finished it! Yay! To make up for the kind of a long-ish wait, I made this chapter really long (at least it is in my opinion anyways). Next update won't be for a little while, I'm gonna update my other story first, plus school, but I'm almost done with the next chapter of my other story, so that shouldn't take too long, plus I finally know what I'm doing with this story, so to quote Logan, "That's just gravy". Anyways, I will stop making you listen to my boring rambling and let you read chapter 4! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, or Logan, or Matthew Underwood, but man I wish I did! :) **

After sulking all over campus for what seemed like hours, Chase finally came to a decision concerning what he was going to do about the current predicament he was in. Sure, he always had and always would love Zoey, but if she still had feelings for her ex, why bother? He had always been a little uneasy at the fact that Zoey had still remained friends with James after their breakup, but up until now, Chase had just tried to ignore it and put it out of his mind. He had always thought he was number one in Zoey's life, but apparently he was wrong, so, so wrong.

The closer he got to Fulton Hall, room 101, the more it killed him inside as he thought about what he was about to do. He pounded his fist on the door three times before Lola answered it.

"Hey Chase, how's…"

"OUT!" he barked, scaring her a little. She left the room and he shut the door behind him, Zoey standing up and folding her arms across her chest at the sight of his presence. "We need to talk, now," he demanded.

"Yeah we do!" she yelled back.

"I wanna break up!" they said in unison.

"Wait, why do _you_ wanna break up with _me_?" she asked, forgetting to be angry for a moment and now sounding more confused than upset.

"Because you cheated on me!"

"I did not! You were the one sucking face with Rebecca!" she screamed back at him.

"Yeah? Well, I…"

"Just get out Chase, we're done!" she ordered.

"Fine!" he shouted, attempting to yank the door open, then falling, and then after regaining his balance, he slammed the door behind him. Zoey couldn't help herself as she let the tears pour down her face, confused and upset about everything her life had become in the past two hours.

The pain in her mind and her heart was causing her to become claustrophobic. She felt like she had to get out of this room, just get some fresh air and attempt to clear her mind. As she barged out the lounge doors, she came to a halt outside because she was now standing face to face with Matt.

"Hey Zoey!" he cheerfully greeted, then after seeing the tear stains all over her face and the redness of her eyes, changed his voice to a more concerned tone. "Zoey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She didn't answer him exactly; she just shook her head and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. He led her to a nearby bench, sat her down, and just held her as she let it out.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she told him after almost 45 minutes of nothing but silence and sobbing. She felt surprised that of all people, she had chosen _him _to seek comfort from. After all, they had only known each other for a few weeks now, but Matt's sincerity and overall demeanor made Zoey feel like she could trust him with her life. If they didn't look exactly the same, she would have never believed that a guy like Matt was related to a guy like Logan.

"It's alright, I don't mind," he charmed, "Did you want to tell me what happened, or is the reason you're crying going to remain a mystery to me?"

"Oh," she smiled for a second, then looked down at the ground, "Chase and I broke up."

"Oh I'm really sorry," he said, doing an excellent job of pretending he had no idea that this happened, "You two seemed so good together, what went wrong?"

"He cheated on me with his ex, Rebecca."

"What a jerk!"

"I know! Then, he had the nerve to accuse ME of cheating on him!" Zoey told him, starting to get over her sadness with her anger.

"Well, did you?"

"NO! Well, I mean, I was talking with my old boyfriend, James, and he did kiss me, but I told him to back off."

"Yeah, that's good thinking."

"I just, I don't know. Chase has been my very best friend for years, since 8th grade actually, and normally if something like this happens, HE'S the one I go to. Now it's like everything is just so messed up between us, I don't know if we'll ever be friends again," Zoey said.

* * *

Quinn was the first to sit down at breakfast the next morning. Although she had been saving the seat next to her for Logan, it was Zoey who came and occupied said seat.

"Hey Zo," said Quinn, "I'm so sorry about you and Chase. I feel so bad for you that I'm not even mad that I didn't hear this from you first."

"Thanks," Zoey replied glumly, "So, how did you hear about it?"

"Chase told Michael, who told Lisa, who told Lola, who should've told me but since we're kind of fighting right now after what she said to my sweetie yesterday, told Vince instead, who told Logan, who told me."

"Oh, cool," Zoey replied, sounding uninterested.

"Yeah, so where were you all night? I mean, I know you probably had to de-stress after everything that happened, but where in the world did you go?" Quinn asked since Zoey didn't return to their dorm room until about four a.m.

"Well, first I was on a bench over by the quad with Matt for a while, and then it got dark, so we went and hung out in the lounge." Quinn almost choked on her food at the mention of _his _name.

"You were with…_Matt_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Zoey, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with him, he's bad news," Quinn told her.

"Why is he 'bad news'?" she questioned, putting air quotes around bad news.

"Because…" she started, but was interrupted by Lola.

"Hey Zo, _Quinn_," she said, making sure to say Quinn's name in a very snarky tone, "You doing okay, Zo?"

"I guess so, I think I'll survive," she attempted to smile, but didn't really succeed. Lola tried to change the subject in order to break the awkward silence, but this only seemed to make things worse.

"So Quinn, how's your loser of a boyfriend? Is he still crying around about what I said yesterday?" she laughed.

"Lola! It's not funny, you really hurt him, you have no idea what he's going through…"

"Oh what, did he lose his mirror again?" Quinn wanted to scream at her and tell her to just back off and leave him alone, but before she could do that, Matt came to the table and sat with them.

"Hey ladies," he greeted, "How you doing this morning, Zo?"

Quinn was so sickened by him and his false sense of kindness. Thankfully, she spotted Logan, who had just sat down at a different table, obviously so he wouldn't have to converse with Matt and/or Lola.

"I'm leaving," she told them, and then she picked up her stuff and joined Logan at his table. He was just sitting there, head resting on his fist and staring at his food, picking at it with his fork.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Hey," he said, it almost seemed like he was in a trance or something. In all of the years she had known Logan, Quinn had never seen him this…undone. His normally gelled hair was totally wild this morning, random curls flailing all over the place, and his usual muscle shirt that showed off his chiseled arms had been replaced by a PCA hoodie that actually had sleeves on it. She felt like she could see the confidence and narcissism slowly fading off of him, and she didn't like that at all.

"Baby, what Lola said to you yesterday was very cruel, but you have to ignore it, okay?"

"Why should I?" he said.

"Because it's not true! I still want you, in fact I need you, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life!" she assured him. He didn't answer her, but he raised his eyebrows at her, as if to ask if she was being for real.

"Seriously Logan, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and don't you forget it, okay? OKAY?" she nudged.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Good. Now, we have class in twenty minutes and when I get there, I expect the hot guy sitting next to me to have perfectly gelled and perfectly fluffed hair, and one of his usual sleeveless shirts on so I can stare at his sexy arms, got it?" she jokingly demanded.

"You got it, boss," he replied, getting up to go fix his look.

"Love you!" she called to him as he started to walk back to his dorm.

"Love you too!" he waved.

(Back over at Matt's table)

Since Zoey was still upset about Chase, she hadn't been talking much during breakfast, which left Lola and Matt to fill the silence.

"So…oh guess what you guys?" Lola said.

"What?"

"I don't have Spanish class today! Yay, free 2nd period!" she cheered. Matt's face suddenly perked up like the way a dog's ears does.

"So you're not going to be in class at all 2nd period?" he carefully questioned.

"Nope!"

"What are you gonna do during your free hour then?"

"Hm…" she paused, probably to ponder what exactly she was going to do, "I don't know, I'll probably do some laundry and then chill in the lounge and work on the sweater I'm knitting."

"Well, have fun with that," Matt replied.

"Thanks!" she said.

"I'll see you girls later, I gotta get to class early and talk to Mr. Fisher about some stupid paper that he swears I didn't turn in, but I totally did." Matt walked off, but not really to talk to Mr. Fisher. No, he had someone else he needed to talk to right now.

Five minutes later, Matt was opening the door to his dorm room but, to his surprise, a mopey Chase was still there.

"Oh, hey Chase," Matt greeted, trying to play it cool, although on the inside he just wanted to yell, "Get out! I have to practice being my brother so I can ruin his life!"

"Hey Matt," Chase somberly replied.

"Don't you have American History in like five minutes?" Matt prompted, trying to get Chase to leave.

"Yeah, I was just about to go there…what about you? I thought you had personal finance first period?"

"Oh, well, I was on my way there, but I remembered that I left my book here, so I came by to get it real quick," he said.

"Oh, cool," Chase responded. Luckily he was so distracted about his breakup with Zoey that he didn't realize that they didn't have a textbook for that class. "See you at lunch I guess."

"Yeah, see ya!" Matt eagerly yelled as Chase walked out the door. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked at himself in the mirror, basking in his self-proclaimed beauty. It obviously wouldn't take much for him to, "become Logan"; after all, he had done it before and it worked perfectly every time. All he had to do was tousle his hair a little and cut off his sleeves, and he felt more like Logan already. He checked the clock: 40 minutes until second period, _perfect. _He spent every one of those minutes practicing talking like Logan and using the vocabulary of a guy like Logan. When he felt that his imitation was perfect, and after checking the clock again, he was ready to go.

Five minutes later as he peeked in the lounge door, he found Lola sitting on a chair and knitting her sweater, just like she said she would be. He looked at the door behind the chair Lola was sitting in, giving his accomplice, who will go unnamed for now, the heads up to get ready. Then, he strutted towards Lola, putting all of his practice into effect.

"What's up?" he asked her as he plopped down in the bean bag next to her. Lola, who was paying more attention to the sweater than to her surroundings, had seen the sleeveless shirt out of the corner of her eye and assumed it was Logan.

"Ick…what do you want? I thought you were still crying around about what I said the other day…"

"I was, but then I realized why you said it," he smirked.

"Oh, and why's that? Because I hate your guts?"

"Nope, it's because you want me, bad," he stated as simply as possible. At first she couldn't even bring herself to respond except with an outrageous fit of laughter, but finally she managed to calm herself down enough to make a comeback.

"First of all, you're such a player. YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND, YOU PIG! I don't know why she hasn't dumped your butt yet, but that's another story for another day. Second, I have a super hot and really amazing boyfriend, why would I want YOU? Didn't I make it clear to you the other day that NO ONE wants you?"

"Ouch. That hurts, but I'll get over it, because I know it's just your weird little way of flirting with me." He scooted the bean bag closer to Lola's chair as he said that. She looked completely sickened by the words that were coming out of his mouth, yet she didn't have the common sense to move away from his advances. "Come on Lola, you're hot, I'm hot, you know you want this as much as I do," he said, and before she could answer, he attacked her with his lips, forcing her into a really deep kiss.

After a moment's hesitation, Lola realized who she was kissing (or rather who she thought she was kissing) and quickly shoved him off, slapping him on the face as hard as she could before abruptly running out of the room. Although the sting from her hand was causing him some serious pain at the moment, Matt didn't care; he had gotten what he wanted.

"Did you get the picture?" he said to his accomplice, rubbing his cheek hoping to reduce the pain a little.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Excellent…"

* * *

As lunch time rolled around, the teenagers all sat in the same places as they did during breakfast that morning: Matt (now dressed in his 'Matt' clothes again), Lola, and Zoey (now also joined by Michael and Lisa) at one table, and Quinn and Logan (now joined by Chase) at another one a respective distance away. Everyone became more and more interested in each of the conversations as the drama of today's events was unfolded.

"Logan," Quinn started, figuring it would be okay to talk about it in front of Chase because he seemed too engulfed in eating his food to listen to and be a part of his surroundings, "guess who Zoey told me she hung out with last night until four in the morning?"

"Who?" he asked, wondering why in the world he cared who Zoey hung out with.

"Matt."

"Matt? Like, _Matt _Matt?"

"Yes, _Matt _Matt."

"Ok that's bad." Quinn didn't really answer him, she just gave him a weird look, as if to say, 'DUH!'

* * *

(Meanwhile, over at Lola, Zoey, and Matt's Table)

"You guys, if I tell you something, you swear not to tell another soul?" Lola prompted.

"Yeah!" they all said quickly, always eager to hear a secret of someone's.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no unwanted ears were listening, then started sharing her secret with them. "You guys know how I didn't have class second period today?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well I was sitting in the lounge just working on that sweater I was knitting and…" she paused, almost as if the words sickened her to the point where she couldn't say them. A look of guilt and shame appeared on her face and everyone at the table (except Matt, who obviously knew what she was going to say) became confused, urging her to continue. "…and Logan came in and he, um…he kissed me!" She confessed, starting to tear up.

"HE KISSED YOU?" Zoey said, probably too loudly because other kids were now looking at them.

"YES! Okay? Yes. I feel so bad though, it's gonna kill Quinn when she finds out, and I'm supposed to be her best friend! She's gonna think I totally betrayed her!"

"Well, did you kiss him back?" Zoey asked, trying her best to help the situation, although she had problems of her own to deal with at the moment.

"No, gross! I slapped him and then ran away! I would never kiss a guy like that, especially Logan, voluntarily!" she defended.

"Well, then you need to go talk to Quinn and tell her that. It's probably for the best if she hears the truth from you instead of some out of control rumor that will probably spread around the school in just a matter of time," Zoey told her.

"You're right, Zo, thanks for the advice," said Lola, looking relieved, "I'll talk to her right after school. I gotta get going you guys, my art class is all the way across campus." She scurried off in the direction of her class, the rest of them copying her actions eventually.

* * *

As Logan walked back to his dorm room from his last class of the day alone, he realized that several of the people he passed were snickering and whispering things once they saw that he was past them. He wondered if he had food on his face from lunch or something, but he just shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing. He entered his room, threw his backpack down and was quickly overwhelmed by Firewire, who was all up in his face acting really excited.

"Dude, you are my idol! I think I'd rather be you than Ryan Seacrest!" he complimented.

"Duh," Logan said, rolling his eyes as if he heard this all the time, which he did until Matt came along.

"How'd you do it?" he provoked.

"How'd I do _what?_" Logan asked, not sure of what he was nerding on about. But his question was going to have to remain unanswered for now, because someone had knocked on their door. Logan didn't bother to answer it, he just sat down at his computer to check his email and the latest sports scores. Firewire however practically ran to the door, always hopeful it would be a girl that was there to see him. Once again, he was disappointed, because it was Quinn, who obviously was not there to see him.

"Baby, I need to talk to you, right now," she said to Logan.

"Firewire, get out," Logan demanded, not even bothering to look up from the computer. Without question, Firewire obeyed, always happy to do what his 'idol' thought was best.

"Okay, I'll just see if I can find Mark, maybe we'll play a game of wizard cards or…"

"Goodbye!"

As Firewire left the room, Quinn closed the door and walked over to Logan.

"Logan, I'm gonna try my hardest to not get mad but…" she started, but was interrupted.

"Whatever it is I did, I can explain," Logan told her, still not peeling his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Oh yeah? Explain _this_…"

**A/N: OOOOHHHH Cliffy! Well, kinda. LOL So what'd you think? Let me know please, reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated! :) Thanks!**


	5. Unexpected Yet Potential Problems

**A/N: Hi everybody! I know I said I was going to update my other story before I updated this one again, but I left you with that cliff hanger and I couldn't help myself because this chapter was so fun to write! I will tell you though that the format of this chaper is a little different: usually I kind of flip back and forth so you can see what is happening with all or most of the main characters, but most of this chapter is Quinn and someone else's reaction to what I will call "the incident". Anyways, there I know it's always fun to know what Matt is up to, so he is in it a little at the end, but most of this chapter is Logan-related. Whew, okay I'm done rambling!**

**Review reply to Terri- Thank you! I was wondering where in the world I had heard the world snarky and it was from Dane Cook! And how you said you freaked out when Logan had a hoodie onI know! I killed me to write that he was actually wearing sleeves! **

**Okay I'm pretty sure I replied to everyone's review now, and if I didn't then I'm sorry, I promise I will reply to your next one. :) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we know. **

(Small flashback)

It was about five minutes until the bell was going to ring as Quinn and Zoey sat in their 8th period English class when one of the kids from the publications room came in with a stack of school newspapers.

"Cheer up, Zo," Quinn said, "hey, maybe you'll feel better if you read the fashion section of the school newspaper. I know how much you like to correct the person who writes all of those insignificant articles!"

A smile crept upon Zoey's face; she couldn't resist reading those silly articles and laughing at what the author thought was 'in style'. "Okay," she agreed, trying to sound less excited about it. As the kid handed her a newspaper though, she glanced at the front page and her smile immediately arched down, but she tried to hide it from Quinn, putting back up a fake smile now.

"What?" Quinn asked, knowing Zoey didn't want her to know about whatever it was that was plastered on the front page.

"Um, nothing, you'll find out soon enough," Zoey responded, only sparking Quinn's curiosity and interest in the matter more. She snatched the paper out of Zoey's hands, satisfied with her quick reflexes, but after seeing the headline and the picture underneath, a look of horror appeared on her face. She read it over and over, trying to contemplate any possible explanations, but she was just so shocked by what was now right in front of her eyes:

**Member of PCA's 'Golden Couple' Caught Cheating!**

_It was a tragic moment earlier today as witnesses saw what they described as "a ticking time bomb just waiting to happen". While most of us are doing our duties as students by attending class second period, there are always a select few that can be found outside of class during said time for certain reasons that aren't always known. Two of those students today included PCA's own Logan Reese and Lola Martinez. It has been confirmed by many references that Lola was in the girls' lounge because her Spanish class had been cancelled, but it still remains a mystery as to why Logan was in the lounge earlier too. _

_Now, we're all aware of and familiar with the fact that Logan is currently dating Quinn Pensky. So, if Logan is dating Quinn, what is the reasoning behind the above picture? Above, we find Logan Reese kissing Lola Martinez, whom is clearly not Quinn Pensky. What does this mean for the 'Golden Couple'? Not to mention that it's public knowledge that Lola is dating Vince Blake. Are these two couples going to survive? Keep reading the Daily Stinger for your update on their status!_

As the bell rang signifying the end of class, Quinn jumped out of her seat, about to rush to Logan's room, when Zoey stopped her.

"Quinn wait!" she demanded.

"What?" Quinn groaned.

"Before you go interrogate Logan, give me your zap watch, oh and your ankle laser."

"Zoey, I promise I won't…" she started.

"Give it!" Zoey instructed, not about to take no for an answer after falling victim to these inventions before.

"Fine!" Quinn obliged, taking them off and practically throwing them at Zoey as she raced out of the room.

(End flashback)

"Whatever it is I did, I can explain," Logan told her, still not peeling his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Oh yeah? Explain _this_…" she demanded, throwing the newspaper at the back of his head. She had said she was going to try not to get mad, but his lack of attention for anything except the computer was really ticking her off.

"Ow!" he said as it landed facedown on the floor, finally looking at her now, "What, you're mad because I didn't read the school paper yet?"

"Look at the front page," she instructed. He picked the paper up off of the floor and unfolded it to read the front; his face sinking upon the sight of the picture and the headline, and he began to look more and more unhappy with each word he read of the article.

At first he just stared at in disbelief, as if he didn't remember doing something like this, then realization dawned on him as he looked at the picture closer, scrutinizing every inch of it.

"What a jackass," he muttered to himself. (A/N: I apologize for the language, just seems like that's what he would say in the situation)

"What?" said Quinn. Logan had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Quinn, that's not me. I knew he would try something like this!" he defended.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, she had completely forgotten about the possibility of the other Reese brother being the one in the photo.

"That's Matt!"

"MATT?!"

"Yeah, look!" he pointed to Matt's arm in the picture, "See that scar on the back of his right arm? He told me about that one day in fifth grade, back when we were actually friends. He said that he got bit by his dog."

"Look," he pointed now to the back of his own right arm, "Does it look like I have been any dog's chew toy?"

"Huh! You're right!" she exclaimed after examining her boyfriend's arm, "And now that I think about it, I do recall seeing him wear that shirt last week, only then it had sleeves on it! Baby, I'm so sorry I doubted you, I should've known you'd never do anything like that."

"It's cool," he responded as she hugged him. "We've just gotta watch out, because I doubt that he's done trying to break us up."

"You're probably right. I'm just glad we have a strong enough relationship that we could make it through something like this."

"Me too," he replied as someone knocked on the door. "If that's Firewire or Del Figgalo, I swear…" But it wasn't Firewire or Del Figgalo; it was a potential problem that Logan hadn't even thought of until now: a very pissed off Vince Blake.

"Uh, hey Vince," Logan muttered, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "What's up?"

"What's up?" he laughed, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!" He grabbed the collar of Logan's shirt. "YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

"Vince! Don't hurt…" Quinn started to say, but was interrupted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, PENSKY!" he yelled at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Logan defended her, but as Vince's vicious glare was focused back on him, he quickly added, "Listen man, I can explain…"

"Oh, you can explain? EXPLAIN THIS!" he shouted as he punched Logan in the nose, blood immediately visible. "I MAY HAVE PASSED THAT STUPID ANGER MANAGEMENT COURSE LAST YEAR, BUT I DIDN'T FORGET HOW TO FIGHT!" Logan might have had strong muscles and all that, but he was no match for Vince; everyone knows what happened during their last confrontation.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Vince," Logan said, trying to stay calm, although he wanted to scream at the pain now throbbing from his nose throughout his entire face.

Vince laughed at Logan. "I don't expect you to Reese, we all know what happened last time you tried to fight me. I just came by to beat the living daylights outta you!" he said, taking another swing at Logan, this time hitting his mouth and knocking him to the ground.

"Vince, stop it!" Quinn interjected, but he just ignored her.

"GET UP REESE!" he bellowed. Stumbling, Logan finally managed to stand up after a few seconds and put his hands up in surrender, praying Vince would leave him alone long enough for him to catch his breath. No matter how much pain he was in, Logan knew it was best not to fight back; that would only enrage Vince even more. He had learned that lesson in the fifth grade when he was being beaten by older kids.

"Vince, I know you're mad, but…" he tried to explain again, but for the second time his attempt at an explanation was thwarted by a blow to his head. Knocked unconscious momentarily, Logan once again found himself on the ground.

Vince was now squatting on the floor smirking at Logan and chomping on his gum the annoying way he used to before he became nice. "Good morning sunshine!" he laughed, then punched Logan in the stomach as he stood back up. Logan remained on the ground, not even bothering to speak anymore because he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

"I've just got one question for you, Reese," Vince calmly stated. "WHO…THE…HELL…DO…YOU…THINK…YOU…ARE?" he hollered, kicking or punching Logan after every word that came out of his mouth.

Quinn, who wasn't sure if she was supposed to attempt to defend Logan or just stand there, reached for her zap watch to hit Vince with it, but groaned in fear and frustration at the realization that she didn't have it. Curse that Zoey for taking her zap watch and ankle laser.

She looked back to the scene at hand, now in an even bigger state of panic as Vince was beating Logan senseless, and she was pretty sure just by looking at how bloody and mangled he was that Logan was probably totally unconscious right now.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked as she shoved Vince away from him, knowing he wouldn't hit a girl back. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed at him, pointing to the very still Logan laying on the floor. At this moment, Vince kind of reminded Quinn of the Incredible Hulk, his eyes widening as he realized what had just happened.

"Oh my gosh, what did I do?! Quinn, you can't tell people I did this or I'll get expelled again, and I'm pretty sure the dean won't let me back in since I beat up the same guy twice! Please don't tell anyone it was me Quinn!" he pleaded.

"I…I gotta go!" he said, and ran out of the room without looking back, leaving Quinn behind with a bloodied up and half dead Logan on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, a one miss Lola Martinez was busy in her dorm room yelling at nothing and no one in particular and smashing just about anything breakable that had the bad luck of being in sight of her wrath. She had just shattered her favorite lime green lamp that she'd had since she was eight years old into tons of little pieces and was about to throw a picture frame (that held one of her favorite pictures in the world, by the way) into the wall when who should come into the room but Matt.

"Lola, what are you doing?!" he said as he hurried over to her and took the picture frame out of her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Vince broke up with me because your disease of a brother kissed me!"

"WHAT?!" he asked, pretending he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, that little pervert made a move on me and now I lost Vince forever!"

"So let me get this straight," he started, "Logan kissed you, then Vince found out and broke up with you? Is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much." Matt forged a sympathetic look, while on the inside he was jumping for joy that he had once again been flawless in his planning.

"Wait, so what about Quinn and Logan? Are they broken up too then?" he questioned, trying not to sound too hopeful that they were.

"No idea, I haven't talked to Logan since, you know, "the incident", and I barely see Quinn anymore because she's with him like 24/7, or at least she was, I don't know about now."

"Oh, well anyways, I'm sorry Vince broke up with you, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you," he comforted.

"Thanks Matt," she replied glumly, still trying to calm herself down after the hissy fit she had just thrown.

"Hey, do you want to come eat dinner at Sushi Rox with me and Zoey?" he prompted.

"Ah what the heck," she responded, smiling for the first time all day.

* * *

Later that night...

After walking Zoey and Lola back to their dorm once they were finished with their dinner, Matt triumphantly headed over to his dorm room, still in wonder about the effect his plan had had on Quinn and Logan. He didn't know for sure what was or already had happened to them, but he did know that he was going to exploit this Logan/Lola thing as much as he possibly could...starting with his roommates.

"Hey Michael," he greeted as he finally reached his dorm.

"Sup Matt?"

"Did you hear about Logan and Lola?" he provoked, trying to sound like he was just making random chitchat.

"No, what about them?"

"Here, see for yourself." Matt handed him the newspaper.

"Oh man, that is definitely not drippin. I wonder how Quinn and Vince took it," said Michael.

"Well Lola told me that Vince broke up with her, and as for Quinn and Logan, nobody knows. Anyways, I'm gonna go take a shower, be back later."

Michael couldn't believe the article, this just didn't seem like something Logan would do, he seemed so in love with Quinn. He reread the article again and again, knowing something seemed a little fishy, then figured out what it was. _Wait a minute, second period? Logan was in gym class with me second period, not in the lounge, _he thought.

**A/N: Okay, kind of a crappy chapter ending, but oh well. So what did you think?! Let me know please! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, I proofread it as best as I could but I'm so tired right now so yeah...oh and I'm also sorry for the lack of Chase in this chapter...anyways review pretty pretty please with sugar on top! :) **


	6. I have no idea what to call this chapter

**A/N: **Okay, so I know people prolly want to strangle me for not updating in so long, so here you go, chapter 6. It may not be up to par with my other chapters, but I did my best. :)

Since it's been months, here's a quick little recap in italics and when the italics ends that's the real chapter 6:

_There was an article in the school newspaper about "Logan" kissing Lola. Quinn found out and was angry at first but then after talking to Logan realized it was Matt. Vince broke up w/Lola and beat the crap outta Logan. Chase and Zoey are broken up too. Hm, I think that's about all you need to know for now. _

Quinn just stood there, frozen in shock. She didn't know what to do exactly. She couldn't try to move Logan herself, he was heavier than her slim arms could hold. If she called the infirmary, she would have to explain the whole situation, and probably who did it. But if she didn't, what if he was severely wounded? Quinn was a medical expert by the age of 13, but what if he had worse injuries than she knew how to handle?

She decided it was best to call the infirmary, but she knew she had to move him off the floor too. Luckily, fate was on her side. Seconds after she figured out what to do, Mark walked in the door.

"MARK!" she shrieked.

"Hey Quinn," he replied, and then noticed Logan lying on the floor, "What's up with him?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for useless explanations! Just help me move him onto his bed and then I'm calling the infirmary." They moved Logan onto his bed and after making the call to the infirmary, Quinn attempted to clean up his cuts as best as she could without hurting him any further. Before the people with the stretcher got there though, Quinn needed to make sure Logan wouldn't say anything to contradict her story.

"Logan," she whispered, lightly touching his cheek. "Logan, you have to wake up before the paramedics get here, Logan," she started to shake him gently, careful not to hurt him. After a minute or two of her calling out to him and him not answering, Quinn decided to resort to extremes. "Logan, I'm sorry I have to do this," she said as she poured a glass of ice cold water on him.

The second the water touched his skin, Logan was startled awake. He kind of jumped up, wondering why in the world someone would do that, but as soon as he moved, he was in so much pain he was forced to lay back down.

"Why'd you do that?" he barked, using his hand to try and dry his face and hair.

"I'm sorry baby, but you wouldn't get up. Logan, do you remember anything that just happened?" For a moment he just sat there, looking around the room, clearly trying to recall what had been going on. He winced as he examined himself and saw all of the blood and bruises he was currently covered in. "Aw man," he whined.

"What?!?! Baby are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"He made me bleed on my favorite shirt! Do you know how much this is worth? My father paid 800 dollars for this shirt!" he complained.

"Logan, I'm sure your father will buy you a new shirt, now will you please focus on the important thing here?" she sighed.

"Vince beat the crap outta me, that's what just happened." He grinned, trying to help Quinn's uneasiness towards the whole situation.

"It's not funny Logan, and I don't think we should tell anybody it was him. I mean, he felt terrible after he did it and besides, it seems justifiable considering what he thought you did."

"Justifiable?"

She sighed. "What would you do if you saw some guy trying to kiss me?"

"Punch him in the face," he smirked.

"Exactly! So you see why we shouldn't tell on Vince? He didn't know it wasn't you, all we have to do is explain that to him and maybe if he understands he will help us out with the whole Matt situation."

"Ooh, you're right! Then we'd have some muscle on our team! You know, besides the muscle that I already bring." He smiled.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" asked Mark. _Crap! _They had forgotten he was still in the room.

"Uh, um…nothing Mark, just go about your business. Oh, and DON'T repeat anything you just heard to anyone, you hear me? ANYONE!" Quinn ordered.

"Whatever," he said, "I'm gonna get a snack." He turned and left the room.

(Small flashback, just so you're up to speed on what's going on)

_Michael couldn't believe the article, this just didn't seem like something Logan would do, he seemed so in love with Quinn. He reread the article again and again, knowing something seemed a little fishy, then figured out what it was._ Wait a minute, second period? Logan was in gym class with me second period, not in the lounge,_ he thought._

(Flashback over)

"Huh, well whatever floats his boat," Michael sighed, seeming to dismiss the issue. He flipped to the sports section, reading the stats from last night's game.

"Matt! I…" the door flew open and Rebecca barged in, "Oh, sorry Michael, I didn't know you were in here…um, I'll just be going now." She shut the door. Michael just shook his head, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. _Since when are Matt and Rebecca friends? _His watched beeped, telling him it was four o'clock.

"Ooh, four o'clock, time for a rocket pop!" he said, and started quietly singing the song to himself, "_Rocket pop, rocket pop, cold and sweet, rocket pop, rocket pop…" _But as he was about to open his dorm room door, he heard voices outside and pressed his ear against the door to listen. It was Matt and Rebecca, having a whisper /shout fight.

"I'm done helping you Matt, all you're doing is making people miserable for no reason!" Rebecca murmured.

"But Rebecca, I need you and your evilness to help me get what I want!" he disputed.

"Ha! My evilness? That's exactly it! I'm so sick of everyone thinking things like that about me! I helped you break up Chase and Zoey because I felt like they deserved it after what they did to me, but I don't have anything against the rest of them. What is it that you want exactly anyways? I mean, what are you going to do if your "plan" works?"

"It doesn't matter to you anyways, if you're not involved anymore, you don't need to be in on the intelligence," he countered.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Goodbye, and for the record, I hope your stupid little plan backfires on you and you get what you deserve!" She said and then stomped off. Michael knew Matt was probably coming back into their room, so he jumped onto his bed and grabbed the newspaper, pretending he was still reading it.

"Hey man," Matt said calmly as he walked in. If Michael hadn't heard the conversation himself, he would have never even recognized the tension in Matt's tone.

"Oh, uh hey Matt," Michael replied, his voice getting a little higher. Michael never was very good at keeping things from others, so he knew he had to get out of there fast if he didn't want Matt to know that he knew.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, uh…yeah! Everything's just peachy! I'm gonna go get a rocket pop, bye!" he said, then literally ran out the door.

"So, is he going to be okay?" Quinn demanded from the nurse in the infirmary.

"He's got some bruises, but no major injuries. He just needs to take it easy for a few days." The nurse turned to Logan, "Don't overexert yourself, Reese."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted to her like a soldier, and then smirked as she left the room. "Oh darn, I guess this means I can't go to gym class with Coach Keller this week," he pretended to be disappointed. "Oh well!" he laughed.

She smiled at her boyfriend's optimism. "Seriously though Logan, take it easy and don't do anything stupid," she bossed him.

"Okay," he replied, sounding like a child that had just been scolded by his mother. There was a noise outside. It sounded like someone screaming. No, it sounded like someone screaming for them.

"CHASE! QUINN! LOGAN! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" Michael was running around campus outside, in a panicked frenzy as he was crazily looking for his friends.

"Is that…?" Logan started to ask.

"Michael," Quinn sighed, "I'll go get him and see what's wrong. You gonna be okay baby?"

"I will be, once he stops squealing like a little girl."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Then she left, leaving Logan isolated in the infirmary with no one but himself to talk to.

"Ugh, this place is boring!" He started staring at the ceiling, making patterns out of the random lines and cracks on it. He had about made the shape of himself when someone walked into the room.

"Hey bro," smirked the last person Logan really wanted to see at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael! Michael what's wrong?" Quinn questioned.

"Oh Quinn, thank goodness, Chase is M.I.A., and I couldn't find anyone else either!"

"Well, I don't know about Chase, but Logan and I were in the infirmary," she informed him.

"The infirmary? Why?"

"Long story. So why were you looking for Chase, or me, or whoever you were looking for?"

"Oh, well I was just looking for anyone, I had to get outta there before I accidentally spilled the beans to Matt," he told her.

"Spilled the beans?" she giggled, "About what?"

"Okay Quinn, this may come as a shock to you, but Logan's brother? Not so nice!"

"Nice?" she snorted, "Matt is the epitome of evil!"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that! He even got Rebecca to help him!" he added.

"What?! What does Rebecca have to do with any of us? Well, aside from the obvious."

"She helped him break up Chase and Zoey, and I'm fairly certain he's the one who was in the picture kissing Lola, because Logan was in gym with me that hour! HUH! You didn't break up with him did you? Quinn you can't do that it wasn't him…" Michael whined.

"Michael! I know it wasn't Logan, we've already discussed the issue, but we've got bigger problems now," she said.

"Whew, thank goodness," he sighed in relief, pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead. "Wait, so what is the bigger problem? Besides Matt, I mean."

"Rebecca is helping him! Between the two of them who knows what's gonna happen? I mean, look at how much damage they've already caused!"

"Oh we don't have to worry about Rebecca anymore, she tapped out," said Michael.

"Tapped out?"

"She quit. Man, you can't say anything cool around here without someone looking at you funny!" He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so Rebecca just bailed on him?"

"Yep, she told him this afternoon that she didn't want to help him anymore," he answered.

"Michael, do you realize what this means?"

"No, what?"

"We might finally have all the elements we need to take Matt down!" she yelled.

"Um, okay?"

"I gotta go! We have some planning to do!" She ran off.

"Quinn, Quinn wait! Who's 'we'? Quinn? Quinn!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are _you _doing here?" said Logan.

"Just came to check up on you, you know, see if you are okay. Judging by the bruises all over your face, I'd say not. So what happened to you?" he pretended to sympathize.

"Yeah right, like you don't know. It's your fault!" Logan barked.

"_My _fault? Why Logan, I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" He smiled.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about you, you, you…"

"You see Logan, that's exactly why everyone believes it was you in the picture, because you're stupid enough to do something like that. Me, on the other hand, no one suspects me at all, even if I walked outside right now and yelled, 'Hey everyone, it was me! I kissed Lola Martinez and framed my brother for it', no one would even consider that as a solution."

Then a figure appeared from behind the doorway. "Oh, I think I'd definitely consider it."

**A/N: **Well? Good? lol you gotta let me know if you want some more of this because I'm trying my hardest to stick with it and finish this thing! lol I'm so sorry for the gargantuan delay but school keeps me busy just about 24/7...but hey I have a four day weekend this weekend so maybe I can roll out another chappie (omg did i really just say chappie? lol) if you want one, but you need to tell me in those lovely little reviews of yours...I appreciate all the ones I've gotten which is why I decided you deserved this update. I just hope you all haven't forgotten about me since I've been gone so long! :) Alright the rambling's gonna stop now, review please! Love, Kelsey


End file.
